chasescollisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jay Watts
Biography Jay Watts was a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. He placed 16th. He was burned to death when both District 9 tributes died, causing the District 9 area of the arena to self-destruct. Storyline Season 1 Unfortunates In District 11, a young girl named Andrea is the first tribute reaped. She cries as she walks up, and tells her mom to watch after her siblings for her. The male tribute is Jay Watts, tells Andrea she is a strong and beautiful young woman who can overcome all odds. She thanks him, but is clearly slightly off-put. Party of 24 Brenner attempts to kiss Enna, but she shoves him back, causing him to lose balance and fall off the chariot, where he barely moves out of the way to avoid being hit by the District 11 chariot. The crowd laughs hysterically at him, and President Spark points out that a tribute has never fallen off a chariot before. After narrowly missing Brenner, the District 11 tributes are a bit surprised. Jay then holds onto Andrea, who struggles out of his arms. Aivius comments that the two don't seem to have much chemistry. Swim or Sink Kalise approaches Jay about an alliance because of their melanin, and during the conversation, Leo and Andrea join them, and the four of them agree to team up. As they finish, Eliza walks up, causing them to drop silent. Eliza asks them what they are doing, and Leo replies they are talking about how he has food poisoning and vomited all night last night, causing Eliza to get grossed out and leave. Bloodbathed Andrea runs for a backpack but reaches it at the same time as Haeden, and the two fight over it. Hearing this, Jay runs over and shoves Haeden off of Andrea. He finds a knife in the backpack as he gets up, but chooses to retreat with Andrea and Leo. Nightfall Leo, Andrea, and Jay walk into a large open field, with golden grass growing a few feet tall as far as the eye can see. In the sky are portraits of Hera and Drake. Leo, realizing Kalise isn't with them, decides to return to the caves to search for her, but Andrea refuses, saying it is too dangerous. Leo leaves his supplies with Andrea and Jay, as they begin to set up a camp. Meanwhile, in the plains, Jay and Andrea have fallen asleep, when Jay awakens to the smell of smoke. He notices that the pictures of Hera and Drake are now absent from the sky. He stands up to see the fire burning across the plains, quickly approaching the campsite. He shakes Andrea awake and tells her to run, before going for the backpack. Just as he picks up the backpack, two fireballs spring from the fire, right where Andrea was sleeping, and the other directly hitting Jay in the chest, knocking him back into the grass, which begins to ignite. Andrea hears Jay scream as he burns but seeing no way to help him, she runs into the caves. Abilities Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Category:District 11